This Glioma SPORE will require statistical and bioinformatics collaboration on a wide variety of research, ranging from pre-clinical models to human studies. The mission of the Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core of this glioma SPORE is to foster rigor and reproducibility. Towards this end, the core will work with project leaders to insure statistical integrity in the design of their experiments and interpretation of their data. The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core will function as a scientific hub to facilitate interand intra- SPORE collaborations between all Projects and with the Pathology Core. The core will advise on all issues related to data collection, analysis and interpretation. The core will provide 1) ready and dedicated resources for database and computing requirements, 2) consultation and expertise on the development and implementation of plans for data collection, particularly the coding convention and variable format required for statistical analysis, 3) advice on the data management plan, including form design and database requirements, during development of the SPORE-related clinical trials, 4) expertise and resources for data transfer, merging, sharing and security while maintaining the confidentiality of all patient-related protected health information, 5) statistical expertise for the design, planning and conduct of preclinical experiments, clinical trials and correlative tissue and biomarker studies, 6) analysis of the clinical trials and interim monitoring and analysis, if necessary, including the stopping rules for safety and futility, 7) statistical and bioinformatics expertise for inference and interpretation of research studies, including manuscript preparation.